


Such An Angel

by deadlylemons



Category: Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Sexual Content, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 12:08:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2269155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadlylemons/pseuds/deadlylemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sneaking into box 5 with Erik was quite a experience. There’s the factors of scandal if someone happens to find the Vicomte de Changy with the Phantom of the Opera making out in box 5. But yet, Raoul, at this moment, couldn’t care less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such An Angel

Sneaking into box 5 with Erik was quite a experience. There’s the factors of scandal if someone happens to find the Vicomte de Changy with the Phantom of the Opera making out in box 5. But yet, Raoul, at this moment, couldn’t care less. 

“I…. I love you…” Erik breathed out onto the Viscount’s lips, causing a shiver to run down his spine. “I love you too…” Raoul half moaned into his lover’s mouth, gripping his chair’s arm tightly. Erik then proceeded to kiss him again, his tongue shoved into Raoul’s mouth, in a heated dance with the other’s. Pulling back quickly, Raoul adjusted his trousers. They were feeling quite tight at the moment. 

Erik got down on his knees in front of the boy, quickly unbuttoning the clothing and slipping his hard-on out of it’s restriction. The Opera Ghost hummed as he pumped the younger’s member, watching Raoul fall apart at the simplest of movement. 

Raoul hissed and bit his lip, restraining his moans and groans of pleasure. Erik was so good with his hands… The Vicomte thrust his hips forward, rocking against Erik’s palm. Soon he came with a choked cry, right when the music was at it’s peak. The Phantom had planned it perfectly.

The said Ghost then proceeded to lewdly lick his fingers clean, and sit back in his seat, still sporting his arousal. “Erik…” Raoul whined, forcing himself up and onto the older’s lap. Grinding his hips into Erik’s the young man created wonderful pleasure that went straight to Erik’s lower stomach. “Raoul… My precious angel….” Erik moaned out, gripping Raoul hips, rocking forcefully into the younger. 

After a few minutes of this, Erik came, making a mess of his trousers. Erik rest his head on Raoul’s shoulder. “You’re such an angel…”


End file.
